Maji Orochi
"I care about my family, and my Clan. You have problem with me, not with our Clan, nor with my mother or my father. Kill me if you can, not them." Maji Orochi '''(マジ・オロチ, Literally meaning Snake Boy) 'is a male shinobi from Konohagakure, originally from Uvahamagakure. He is trained by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Background Orochi is the first and only children of Maji Kuro and Maji Eiki, coming from a Maji Clan that believes on many animals as their gods. They currently have three animals that most of the Maji Clan considers as "Gods" one of them being a snake. Every once in a while, a children is choosen from this clan to volunteer for Fumetsu no saiten-ō no chikara (ふめつの前庭はないチカラ, literally meaning: King of the Immortal Gods Festival). While all the families were scared to volunteer their children, Maji Kuro and Maji Eiki wasn't. They believed that this would give Orochi many opportunities, maybe even a enterance towards Konohagakure. It was suprising for Iva, Orochi's rival since from the children years of the both. Iva was jealous, he wanted to be the King of the Festival, he wanted to travel to Ryuchi Cave, but unfortunately his family didn't let him. Orochi was sent to Ryuchi Cave, in presence of the Great White Sage Snake. Surviving the first bite, he was taught how to use natural energy, and how to access the Sage Mode. After being taught of the Sage Mode, Orochi left the Ryuchi Cave to travel Konohagakure, not returning his hometown Uvahamagakure. He enrolled in the Academy when he was 7, He took his time and recovered from his tired body because of the hard process of learning the Sage Mode. He successfully became a Chuunin at the age of 12, Became a Jounin at the age of 14. At his Chuunin years, he was trained by Kabuto on entering the Sage Mode, and trained by Orochimaru to learn jutsus. Personality Orochi is a caring person as he even cared for one of his bitter rivals, Iva. He always valued friendship over hate and power. He also was good at controlling his emoitons as he successfully pushed his hate deep down in his body and being nice towards Iva. He cared a lot for his family even though they send him to Ryuchi Cave which he could be dead if his body didn't handle White Sage Snake's fluids. Appearance Orochi is nearly 6'0ft Tall, possesing a skinny body type. His skin being pale, and hair color being orange. At first, Orochi had brown eyes as a little kid, but after achieveing the Sage Mode, his eyes changed color many times depending on the jutsu he used. In daily life, he wears a Black Shirt, Grey Pants and Black/Purple shoes. He also has a thick rope tied around his waist. He doesn't need the rope since he is not wearing any clothes that requires any belt/rope, but he does it to honor Orochimaru for teaching him Jutsu's. Abilities&Fighting Style Chakra Prowess Coming from the Maji Clan, It is almost a miracle to have a great chakra pool. After being biten by the Great White Sage Snake, his chakra pool increased many times greater than the original. He basically gave up on his future body strength coming from the Maji Clan, and exchanged it for a great chakra pool. Once he learned how to control his chakra by Kabuto, it was easier and faster for Orochi to enter and exit from the Sage Mode. Sensory Perception Coming from the Maji Clan, where the most important thing about the Village that they rest is Senses and Reflexes, he has what it takes to showcase. His Sensory skills are so advanced that even Iva, his bitter rival admitted the fact that his Sensory skills are out of this planet. He uses Mind's Eye of the Kagura to track any enemies. When using the Sage Mode, the distance he can track the chakra multiplies depending on his fatigue and chakra level at the moment. If he is rested for couple days and doesn't use a single drop of chakra, opening his Sage Mode and using the technique will grant him over 50 Kilometers to track the Chakra. Later on, he used this technique to spot Maji Iva, who rested in the Uvahamagakure, 20 Kilometers away from Konohagakure where Orochi rested. *Ninjutsu Even though he learned great number of Jutsus from Orochimaru (and a little from Kabuto.) and many other Ninjutsu masters, he doesn't value Ninjutsu as his primary fighting style. He prefers his Bo Shaft and His Katana named Sharp Wind(シャープな風, Shāpuna kaze). He has couple Ninjutsu's that he mixes with his Shaft and Sword, but if weapons don't work, he relies in his Ninjutsu. He has Average Speed with his Hand Seals, but he makes it up with his Intelligence as he picks the perfect times to start the Hand-seal and finish it. One of his strongest Jutsu being the Eight Branches Technique, which he uses to counter opponent's huge summoned creatures. It could be used to fight large and strong summonings such as Tailed Beasts and Susanoo'o. Nature Transformation Orochi has total of 5 Nature Releases as he is able to use all of them without any problem, and having learned a jutsu in each one of them makes him a great threat at Ninjutsu. His initial Nature Release is Water, and he is best at using Water-Based techniques. One of his crucial techniques being Body Fluid Shedding Technique, which he learned from Kabuto. If Body Fluid Shedding Technique is used during the Sage Mode, the user can control his inner body parts and organs, can make them liquid-make ashiled around it as well so the person is well protected from the Internal damage. One of his most trusted Water Nature Jutsus are Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, which makes a huge dragon out of a huge water pile. If there is No Water around Orochi, he can use his own body water. His second most trusted Nature Transformation is Fire Release, which he probably uses it the most, more than Water Release. Most used Jutsu from this release is Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which he uses it mostly after trapping his opponent in a place where he can't move or run away from the Fireball. His third trusted Nature Transformation is Wind Release, which he uses it occasionally. He trusts the jutsu named Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, uses it if he is fighting with a opponent with Large Size, or fighting more than one opponent. As his chakra pool is large, he can make a bigger and more sharper Wind Cutter. The last trusted release is Earth Release. He uses Earth Release to mostly trap his opponents in their place either to earn more time to run away or prepare the jutsu that could hit hard to his opponent. He uses Earth Release: Sandwich Technique to trap the huge summonings. He also uses Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to attack the opponent where he is least expecting., he could use Earth Release: Moving Earth Core . *Away from the Element Releases, he can use the Yin release as well. He passively uses Yin Healing Wound Destruction, Since he has to guess where the attacks are coming from to apply pre-medical treatment, he can fail most of the times. And since it requires attention of the User and Chakra, most of the times he attempts to dodge the attack. *Kekkei Genkai *Orochi is a strong Kekkei Genkai user as he posseses more than one Kekkei Genkai in his arsenal. The following are his active Kekkei Genkai's. *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%ABgo%27s_Clan%27s_Kekkei_Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai: He uses this Kekkei Genkai to shape his own body, such as generating synthetic snakes from his arm and fingers. He gained access to this Kekkei Genkai by Orochimaru. *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakon_and_Ukon%27s_Kekkei_Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai: This Kekkei Genkai grants user to shape his/her own body to molecular levels to enter the Opponent's body, he acquired this Kekkei Genkai by Injecting little portion of Kabuto's DNA to his own body. *Maji Clan's Kekkei Genkai: to have a mind-control with any Animal or Summoning with a Animal Base. Almost using no chakra, he could make the Animal(s) move in a direction or attack somebody. If chakra used, he can use the animal for the Jutsu Exit point. This Kekkei Genkai works best on the three god animals that Maji Clan believes. (Wolf, Snake and Hawk.) Senjutsu Orochi's chakra reserves were tremendous; great enough that she could train in the art of senjutsu and master its highest level: Sage Mode. In this mode, he gains snake spirits flawing around his body in a blue color, his skin turns grey. Since he has great chakra pool, he can stay in the Sage Mode for Extended time Periods. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of Orochi's techniques as well as her physical strength, chakra reserves, and reflexes. Stats Fighting against Maji Iva To be edited. Quotes *"I care about my family, and my Clan. You have problem with me, not with our Clan, nor with my mother or my father. Kill me if you can, not them." -Speaking to Maji Iva'' *''"Smile, children. Everything will be fine, trust me."-Speaking to a crying Children.'' *''"I don't do it for myself, I do it for my Family and my Clan."-Speaking to Maji Iva.'' Category:DRAFT